Staff Long Gone
by candycanelila
Summary: Written for my Easter/April Challenge on quizilla. When Jack loses his staff three days before Easter, It's up to Toothiana, Bunnymund, North and Sandman to help him find it. Cuz he sorta crashed when he lost it, so... NOTE: Rated K-plus for Rainbow Snow Cone
1. Friday: Staff Long Gone

After the fight with Pitch, Jack and Bunny had become great friends, even if they didn't want to admit it. After four months, Jack could almost always be found in the Warren, trying to race Bunny, or freeze the eggs. He sometimes visited Tooth and North and Sandy (Me: Tooth more often… Crush warning. XD), but he preferred to stay with Bunny.

Now to the story…

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey Bunny!" Jack swooped gracefully towards his friend, three days before Easter. "Wanna race?"

A playful smirk spread across Bunny's face. "You don't wanna race a bunny,"

"Oh, yes I do!" They darted off from one end of the Warren to the other, Bunny getting there a few seconds before Jack.

"Told you," Bunny smiled and laid on the ground, looking up at the sky.

Jack sat next to him. "Bet Tooth could beat you,"

"Pfft, yea right!"

"Betcha I could," Bunny and Jack looked up to see Tooth floating above them.

The Pooka jumped up. "I take that as a challenge!"

"Okay, okay, this has to be organized," Jack flew to the other end. "Okay, you start where you are and race to here," He pointed to the rocks beside him. "Three!"

Bunny and Tooth readied themselves.

"Two! One! Go!"

Tooth and Bunny darted forward, Bunny starting in the lead. Tooth slowly gained on him.

Finally, they made it to the rock and touched it.

"Ha, I think you tied!" Tooth beamed, high fiving Jack.

"Yea, you got lucky, Hummin' Bird," Bunny dusted himself off.

Jack laughed. "Humming Bird? I think I like that," He turned to Tooth. "You don't mind, do you?"

Tooth giggled and shook her head.

"Okay, Humming Bird," Jack punched her shoulder.

"Alright, stop flirtin' you two," Bunny pulled the two away from each other playfully.

"Wha-WHAT!?" Jack wriggled out of Bunny's grasp and grabbed his staff, sending flying snowballs in his direction.

"Sheesh, Frostbite! Cut it out!" The Pooka dodged the snowballs and threw a boomerang back.

"Okay, okay you two, cut it out," Toothiana grabbed Jack's arm. They looked at each other and were interrupted by Bunny waving his hand in their faces.

"Did you to ankle biters noticed you were gettin' closer to each other? Like, yer faces?"

At this comment, Bunny got a slap to the face from Tooth and a pile of snow from Jack.

"Sheesh, I was just sayin' what was happenin', Frostbite!" He backed away, brushing snow off himself. "You two are like a rainbow snow cone…" He muttered to himself.

_I like that title…_ Jack thought, smiling.

"Hey, Tooth, wanna go fly over New York and carry Bunny for the fun of it?" Jack smirked.

"I would love to," Her face mirrored Jack's as they grabbed Bunny's arms and took to the skies.

"What the bloody—Put me down, you bloody bit a' frostbite! You too, Tooth!" He struggled and then looked down. "Holy…" He suddenly felt very sick.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

The duo finally got to New York, carrying a very sick Pooka.

"Can you… Put me down now…" His face was green. Well, as green as it could get, under all that fur.

They ignored the question. "This is one of my favorite places to hang out." He pointed to a small town below them. "There's one teenage girl who still believes in all of us…" Jack trailed off quietly.

"Cool!" Toothiana air jumped like a sugar high freak. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Nerissa. Here, this way," They flew to one house with a bunch of toys in the backyard. "I visit her sometimes. Almost as much as I visit Jamie." They landed.

"And that would be her." Jack pointed to a girl with light brown hair and grey-blue eyes. "Hey Rissa!" She looked up and smiled. She got up and walked out the door.

"Hey, Jack. Whoa…" She seemed taken aback by the scene in front of her.

Bunny sat on the ground, trying not to puke and Tooth stared at her. Then she waved and Nerissa waved back.

"Wanna go on a flight, Rissa?" She nodded happily and hopped onto Jack's back, who carried her into the skies. Tooth laughed and followed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

After about an hour of flying, Rissa looked at her watch. "I should get back to my homework soon; my mom will be home soon,"

They landed back at her house, where Bunny was waiting. Nerissa waved goodbye and went in her house.

"Let's go!" Before Bunny could react, Tooth and Jack grabbed him again and flew up. He groaned and closed his eyes as the sick feeling came back.

"I should get back now…" They raced back, only to have Jack suddenly drop his staff, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Jack!" Both Tooth and Bunny called to the winter spirit, who was falling at an alarming rate.

Tooth rushed and put Bunny somewhere safe then flew back up, searching for Jack.

_Where'd he go, Where'd he go, Where'd he go, Where'd he go, Where'd he go, Where'd he go, Where'd he go—_

She heard a loud amount of crashing and crunching and Jack crying out. She raced into the forest to see jack in a heap, teeth clenched, holding his side, which was bleeding.

"Jack!" Tooth raced forward. She looked at Jack, who seemed in an immense amount of pain.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

After a careful inspection, they found out Jack had twisted his ankle, gotten stabbed in the side by a few sticks and may have hit his head pretty hard.

They immediately brought him to North, unable to find his staff.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

**AN: Yeah, I'm so mean, making Jack get so utterly hurt. But don't blame me, I find it fun to hurt any fictional character. Sadly…**


	2. Saturday: Where'd It Go?

"Will he be okay?" Tooth was scared to death, even though Jack was fine.

"He's fine, Tooth, just a few Band-Aids and a crutch for a week or so, and he'll be fine." North tried to reassure her for the twentieth time. "You have teeth to get. Go, go!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''

Jack groaned.

_I remember… We went to see Rissa… We flew away… I crashed… Sandy shoved dream sand in my face… And here we are… Ow._

He winced at a sharp pain in his side.

"Oh, Jack, you are awake!" North bounded over and was about to give him a bear hug when he remembered that he was seriously injured.

"Hey… North…" Jack grunted as he tried to push himself up.

"Wait, Jack! No need to push yourself up!" North pushed a button on the side of the bed. "My newest invention!"

The bed pushed up like a hospital bed.

"Umm… You do know, North, that people have had these in hospitals for years… Right?..."

"They… Uh… Do?" North rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… Of course I knew! I just…"

"Heh, you don't have to fool with me, North," Jack laughed. "Umm… What happened after Sandy threw dream-sand in my face?..."

"Oh, we just bandaged you. Oh, and I made you crutch," North pulled it out of the closet. "Because we could not find your staff,"

"Y-you couldn't find it!?" Jack bolted up, then groaned and slumped down again. "I can't do _anything_ without that…"

"No, no, you can walk! Well, with a crutch, because you twisted your ankle…"

"Ugh…" Jack pushed the button on the bed and slumped down. _This __**is**__ the end of the world…_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''

Bunny was busy painting eggs in his Warren when a portal opened up beside him, Jack limping through with a crutch, with frosty patterns on it. The Pooka couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Jack growled at him. "You're lucky I don't have my staff with me. I came to ask you to help me look for it,"

"Sorry, Frostbite, I'm busy with Easter," Bunny replied and went back to his egg.

"The stupid eggs can paint themselves!"

"Go ask your girlfriend, mate. I'm too busy—"

He promptly received a punch to the stomach.

"Bye." Jack smirked and walked through a portal to Tooth's palace.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''

"Jack!" The moment Jack was through the portal, he was enveloped in a bear hug.

"H-hey, Tooth…" He peeled her off and limped a bit before being attacked by Baby Tooth. "H-hello to you too!" She perched on his shoulder.

"Hey, Tooth, can you help me look for my staff?"

"Sure!" Jack opened a portal to the Rissa's house and they jumped through.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''

"Hey, Rissa—"

"HI JACK!" Nerissa shrieked and jumped on Jack in a bear hug, causing him to topple over.

"Ow…"

"OHMIGOSH, JACK, ARE YOU OKAY!" She helped him up and handed him his crutch, the frosty patterns appearing again.

"We're looking for my staff… Wanna help?" The smile of a deranged child was evident on her face.

"Or… Do you need to take a nap?..."

She finally went back to normal. "No, I can help,"

"Okaaay…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''

"We've been looking for an _hour_!" Nerissa let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come _on_ Nerissa, it's only been… An hour and a half…" Jack face palmed.

"We won't find it. Not now, Jack…" Tooth put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh, then we'll have to look tomorrow,"

"I'm going to be busy until like, two, so you can start without me." Nerissa commented.

"`Kay, see you tomorrow,"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''

**AN: I hope you liked this. Sorry I do these things so late. See you tomorrow. ttyl ;- ]**


	3. Sunday: Yeah, You Knew This Was Coming

Despite his protests, Tooth and North insisted Jack stayed with North until he got better.

"But I—"

"No buts about it, Jack, you are staying here tonight," Tooth gently shoved him back in the bed.

"Da, you need to stay in bed; get better. I `vill help!" North agreed with the fairy.

"Ugh…"

"Stop ugh-ing, you're going to depress yourself,"

"UGH!..."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

"Ugh…" Jack rubbed his head and groaned. "Ugh, if Tooth was here, she would kill me… Ugh…" Jack was sick of her reprimanding him about 'ugh'-ing. Not that he was actually mad, with his crush and all…

No, shut up, stupid thoughts, stop thinking that Jack! You're just proving Cottontail! …Maybe Cottontail was… Right… Ugh, stop thinking that!

"Jack!" North heard him and bounded into the room. "How you feel today?"

"Ugh, I feel like—"

"No, no more ughs! Tooth does not like!"

"Ugh, I know! She keeps yelling at me and I keep saying it's a habit, which is the freaking truth!" Jack flung his hands wildly. "And, if you still care, I feel like a pile of— …Never mind, if I say that, I'll never hear the end of it from any of you…" He mumbled.

North patted him on the back. "Do not feel like… Pile of whatever. Feel like Jack Frost!" The Russian Santa tried but failed to bring his spirits up.

"I'm just… bored." He stood up, hobbling on his crutch. "Where's Tooth, I need to go find my staff,"

"Jack…" North fidgeted. "You may not find staff… It may be… Broken or destroyed now… I am sorry…" North left the room in silence.

My staff… broken? Gone forever?... That can't be… I-I have to keep looking!

So Jack snatched a globe from the nearest yeti and threw it, heading to Tooth's palace, ignoring the yells of the yetis.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey!... Tooth?" Jack looked around the palace to see a thousand little fairies, but no Tooth.

"Hey, Baby Tooth!" The fairy zipped over to her friend, nuzzling his neck. "Yeah, do you know where you mom is?" She nodded and flew off, then realized that Jack wasn't flying. "Yeah, I crashed… And flew into a tree… And lost my staff…"

Baby Tooth chirped loudly, bombarding Jack with questions he didn't understand.

"Jack!?" Tooth flew over, giving orders to her fairies as she flew. "What are you doing here!?" She hugged him and quickly pulled away. "I see Baby Tooth's giving you a hard time. Now shush!" The little fairy quieted, but continued her questions.

"I need someone to help me look for my staff… Can you come?..."

"Sure!"

Jack opened a portal and he and Tooth flew through it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey, Rissa, you sugar high again, or can you help?..." Jack hopped in her window. "Rissa?..."

"PEEKABOO!" Jack jumped back as Rissa jumped out of the closet and tackled him.

Jack pushed her off. "Never… Mind…" He panted.

"Sorry, I saw you outside and just had to," She brushed her hair out of her face. "I can come with you, I promise I'm not sugar high anymore,"

"Okay, let's go!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

"We've been looking for an hour and a half now!" Rissa complained.

"No, it's only been… Two hours… Ugh, why do I get a strange feeling of dejavoo?"

"Aha, no ugh-ing." Tooth pushed him playfully.

"How come you get to push him around and I don't?" Rissa folded her arms.

"Because she's…" Jack wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he was glad he didn't. "Because I said so," He crossed his arms.

"We're never going to find the staff if we keep arguing—"

"Hey, look what I found!"

The voice came from the forest ahead of them.

They ran over, and to their displeasure, a group of teens found the staff.

"That is sooo cool, lemme see!"

Jack groaned and sat down. "There go my hopes of ever flying again…"

"I got this," Nerissa walked out.

"What the heck is she doing!?" Jack whispered to Tooth.

"She's helping you,"

"Oh gosh, I thought I lost that forever!" Nerissa ran over and took the staff, cuddling it like it was a pet.

"That… That's yours?..." The teens faltered.

"Yeah, my cousin gave it to me," She lied. "Thanks for finding it," She then walked over to where Tooth and Jack were, mouths agape.

She giggled as she got there. "Keep your mouth open like that and you'll eat a bug," That shut him up.

She giggled again. "Here," She handed him the staff and he flew into the sky immediately.

"Jack!" Tooth sighed, laughing and shaking her head. "You're such a kid…"

"Well,' He landed in front of her face, inches away from her. "I hope I am,"

They looked each other in the eyes, Tooth's violet to Jack's ice-blue.

Nerissa stood off to the side, nervous. "Are, you guys…" She gulped and whispered. "Going to… Kiss?..."

Their faces moved slowly closer until their lips met and eyes closed.

Until they heard the soft "Eww…"

This, of course got her a smack from Tooth and a pile of snow from Jack.

"Tell the kangaroo, and you'll never be warm again," Jack threatened playfully.

"I saw the whole think, Frostbite," They all turned to see Bunny, messing with his boomerangs.

"Ugh, I am never gonna hear the end of—"

"Stop with the ughs!"

"UGH!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

AN: Yeah, I couldn't resist. Maybe you didn't see all of it coming, but you knew it would. And BTW, this is one of my longest. ttyl ;- ]


	4. SOPA ALERT

**SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail!**

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

**Petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please put this up in your own stories!**

**We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it!**

**Spread the word! Please!**

**Do it quickly!**


End file.
